Confessions of Two Teenage SPIES!
by RayneAiko
Summary: Two teenagers who have talked on the Internet for a long time finally meet each other. Both are orphaned... they think. And then they discover that they both have been keeping the secret that they are both teenage spies for the U.S. government.
1. PROLOGUE

**Confessions Of Two Teenage...SPIES?!**

**PROLOGUE**

**Note:**

**_This story will be told by 2 different character. In the first Chapter, which is pretty short, but I will have longer ones, you see it from Ed's point of view. You will also read from Rayne's point of view, who starts the story off with this prologue. _**

"Where are we going, Grandma?" Rayne asked while getting in the car. Her grandmother replied, "We are moving to another town, honey." Rayne looked at her and asked, "Why?" Grandma looked at her, smiled, and said, "When you are older, I'll tell you. Okay?" Rayne nodded, smiled, and looked out the window.

**That all happened when I was seven. I still dream about it, along with other things that happened in my life.**

**Now, I am fourteen. Grandma and I are moving to yet _another_ place. She says all the kids the call it "the cul-de-sac", because that's exactly what it is. It was also where my mom grew up. So, Grandma knows the place well. **

**"My stuff is in the back of the car, Grandma!" I shouted. She was in the house. She came outside and said, "Good. We have about five hours of driving before city limits, then three to the new house. I promise we will stay here for more than two years of school." I looked at her angrily and said, "You always promise that, but it never happens! You said when I was older you would tell me why we were moving. Tell me. I'm sure I'll understand!" She looked at me, shook her head, then said, "No, you will NOT! It will be too muc for you." She then got in the car, and we started for our new home. **


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

**Chapter 1**

**I awoke to my aunt shouting up the stairs, "Ed! Your uncle and I are leaving. Chore list is on the table!" Then the front door slammed shut. I groaned and got up. Every Saturday began like this, since I began chores, and I hated it. **

**I got up and went ot take a shower. Just as I was gong into the bathroom, the phone rang. I picked it up and said, "Melry residence. Who's calling?" On the other end of the phone I heard hysterical laughter. "What's so funny Louis?" He continued chuckling while saying, "You answered the pone politely. Nobody is that polite anymore." He burst out laughing again. After he calmed down, he said, "I was supposed to call and record your voice after you had woken up. Mike dared me yesterday. Why are you up so early anyway?" I replied, "I'll tell you later. Chores and shower to get done before Rayne instant messages me from her laptop. She's moving today, and she's IMing me at ten. Bye."**

**I took my shower, did my chores, and got to the computer just as she sent the first instant message. Our conversation is as follows:**

Rayne: R u there?

me: Barely...So how has the ride been so far?

Rayne: Quiet...We have two hours til we get to our new home...How's your morning been?

me: Exhausting! Why's it been quiet?

Rayne: Grandma and I got into a fight...Now, not on speaking terms...

me: Ouch!

Rayne: Yeah...Look, I have to go...I'll IM you when we get there, k?

me: k...bye!

**After I got off the computer, I went out and mowed the lawn. That took an hour and a half. Then, I took another shower. I looked at my computer and saw an IM pop up when I was done. At the same time, the phone rang. I picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" Louis' voice said, "Look out your window. Someone is finally moving next door!" Then he hung up. I read the Im on the computer. It was from Rayne:**

Rayne: I'm there...

me: Everything okay?

Rayne: I sprained my ankly at a gas staion, and I'm not aloud to help...

me: u okay?

Rayne: fine...

me: that's weird...u arrived at the same timeas the people next door did to move in...

Rayne: look out he window and tell me what is going on...

me: k...1 min...

**I looked out the window, then typed:**

me: there's an old lady telling the movers what to do, and it looks like there is a black haired girl in the car...

Rayne: 1 min...

me: k...

Rayne: i'm back...what's the girl doing now?

me: she's sticking her hand above her head and pointing at the house...

Rayne: go ask the girl her name...

me: k...

**I went outside and walked to the girl in the car. I asked, "What's your name?" She answered, "Who would expect me to move next to you?" I exclaimed, "Rayne!" She laughed then said, "Who knew I would be moving next to you of all people." I smiled and said, "Yeah. Where's your grandma at?" I was shortly answered by a crash and screaming from inside the house. "Don't do that! It's an antique!" Then a senior citizen stormed out of the house towards the car with two movers following her, and saying, "We're sorry. We'll pay for the damages done!" They left a few minutes later. **

**Her grandma noticed me shortly after, and upon seeing me, walked over. "Rayne, I see you've made a friend." I smiled and said, "Actually, Rayne and I already knew each other. We've been instant messaging each other for a while now." Rayne nodded her head when her grandma looked at her inquiringly. "You are different from what I thought you were. Can you help me get this klutz of a girl inside?" Rayne glared at her. I nodded my head and picked Rayne up bridalstyle, while her grandma got the laptop.**

**An hour later, I walked home. From what I found out, Rayne and her grandma were staying here for a while. **

**I got up to my room, laid on the bed, and picked up my cordless. I dialed the number for the Berings', and waited for someone to pick up. After three rings, Louis picked up. "Ed? You usually don't call at this time. What's up?" Did I mention how much I hate caller i.d.? "I found out who's moved in next door. It's Rayne." Silence was his answer. "You there? I'm not joking either." Finally an answer, "Yeah, I'm here. That's great. She available?" "Louis!" Laughter. "Just joking with ya. Gotta go. See ya in school Moday!" "Oh, don't remind me. Bye!" I hung up, stripped to my boxers, then rolled over and fell asleep. **

**I woke up the next morning to knocking on my bedroom door. "Ed! There's a girl here to see you!" I looked up over my blanket to see Aunt Clara standing in my doorwaywith Rayne right behind her. "Aunt Clara! I thought you had to work today." She smiled and said, "I took the day off. Now, get up and show some courtesy to this young lady. I hear she's your Internet friend?" I nodded, then jumped out of bed on the side where Rayne couldn't see me in my boxers, I grabbed some shorts out of my dresser right next to my bed and pulled them on. By that time, my aunt had left, and Rayne had limped inside my room. "Your room is very neat!" I nodded while saying, "Sit! You shouldn't be on that ankle!" Then I heard my aunt shout, "Going to the store! Beback in an hour or two!" I shouted okay, then pushed Rayne onto the bed. She giggled. "What's so funny?" "Nothing!" I gave her a kind of glare, and she gave me a big grin. "Do you want anything to drink or eat?" She shook her head. "I'll be right back okay?" She nodded, and I left the room.**


End file.
